This invention relates to a method of preparing a sample for analysis, and particularly a sample for analysis by Laser Desorption Mass Spectrometry (LDMS) in which ions are sputtered from a condensed phase sample surface by photon bombardment and are then subjected to mass analysis.
Many methods of LDMS are known, and a feature common to many is the use of a matrix material in which the analyte (the sample material to be analysed) is dispersed. The matrix material can serve one or more of a plurality of functions. For example it may act as a mediator in transferring energy from the photon bombardment to the sample material molecules; it may provide a physical and chemical environment which enhances the probability of desorption in the desired state of charge and aggregation; it may remove excess energy from the desorbed species through evaporation of matrix material molecules from a desorbed cluster of sample material and matrix material ions; and it may assist in the isolation and purification of the sample material.
Four techniques for using a matrix material to enhance LDMS have been described as set out below.
The first is to dissolve the sample material together with a 10:1 excess of an inorganic salt in a solvent, place a drop of the solution on the target surface, and evaporate to dryness as described by D. V. Davis et. al. in Analytical Chemistry, 55 1302 (1983). The sample material deposit is then irradiated with infra-red photons from a pulsed Neodymium YAG laser.
The second is to mix equimolar amounts of sample material and an inorganic salt in a droplet of glycerol placed on the target surface as described by L. G. Wright et. al. in Biomedical Mass Spectrometry, 12 159 (1985). The sample mixture is then irradiated with infra-red photons from a continuous wave carbon dioxide laser.
Thirdly, Japanese Patent Specification JP62-43562 discloses a sample preparation technique in which a solution of the sample material is mixed with a slurry of glycerol and fine cobalt powder. A droplet of the mixture is then irradiated with ultraviolet photons from a pulsed nitrogen laser.
Fourthly, M. Karas et. al. (Int. J. Mass Spectrom. Ion Processes, 78 53 (1987)) describe using a large molar excess of a matrix material which has a strong absorption at the wavelength of the incident radiation. For example, the sample material is dissolved in a solution containing a thousand-fold molar excess of Nicotinic Acid. A drop of the solution is placed on the target surface, evaporated to dryness, and irradiated with 266 nm ultraviolet photons from a frequency quadrupled pulsed Neodymium YAG laser. The use of a matrix material which has a strong absorption for the incident photons represents an important distinction between this approach and the first three described because it allows the use of low power densities which increases the probability of desorbing intact molecular ions.